


И снова Самайн

by Netttle



Series: Колесо года [4]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Samhain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: Кто танцует в пабе пьяный в эту ночь, может нарваться на неприятности.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Картинка к Самайну - 31 октября 2016

Андерс давно так не веселился. Перед самым отлетом, разве что… И на последней вечеринке с дедой, накурившись в хлам. Нет, все равно, тогда не было так… улетно, безумно, хорошо — словно дурную голову оставил где-то, вывернул карманы и пустился в пляс (что ему вообще не свойственно, но разве устоишь перед этими ирландками, их смеющимися глазами и локонами, которые явно лизнуло адское пламя). Мрачные бородачи у стойки все подливали и подливали ему смолу в пивную кружку, девицы подмигивали и влекли в круг, скрипки пилили, гости пили, монеты звенели о дубовую стойку… Очень скоро его карманы и правда опустеют, а голова уж давно пуста. О чем он и сообщил соседу, к которому притерся плечом случайно, слизывая с губ пенные усы.

— Смотри, чтоб хоть на плечах осталась, — сосед буркнул-зыркнул, да такими огненными глазами, что Андерс притормозил, вытер горячий лоб, а Браги внутри сдавленно икнул, завел еле слышно давно забытую длинную песнь о тенистых аллеях и темных заводях…

Но девушки завертели Андерса в танце, оттащили мощно, как прибой, не отпускали ни на миг, за руки крепко держали, смеялись и тарахтели по-сорочьи. А он все тянул шею, все пытался рассмотреть оставшегося там, у стойки, зацепиться взглядом за прямой угол плеча, за черную копну кудрей и черную же спину, будто поглощавшую свет. 

— Ты кто, ты кто? — спрашивали все наперебой.

— Джо-о-о… нсон, Андерс, из Новой Зе-зе-лундии, — смеялся он, подмигивая спьяну зеркалу с собственной раскрасневшейся рожей — какой-то кривой да носатой. А вокруг рожи были еще страшнее, еще страннее.

— Джек, сегодня ночью ты будешь наш Джек, — шептали отовсюду на разные голоса. — Бедный-бедный Джек, быть тебе на колу, вспорем брюхо, а из внутренностей сварим чаудер погуще… А голову твою выпотрош-ш-шим, выпотрош-ш-шим, свечи в пустые глазницы вставим, на окошко поставим!

Хрустели под ногами скорлупки от орехов, высушенные цветы и белые-белые птичьи черепа… Обернувшись, все как один, глядели на него бородачи с листьями да ветками в нечесаных головах-гнездах, облизывали бледные губы. Девицы притопывали копытцами, и уж какие-то тени-твари заколыхались в занавесях у дверей.

А ему не было страшно.

— Какой я вам Джек? Джонсон я, Андерс Джонсон! И я во-о-от с ним! — крикнул он громко и отчетливо, выловив наконец из мутного супа подозрительной толпы бледное лицо в обрамлении черных прядей, черный воротник упрямо поднят. Уцепился за руку, потянул к себе. Какая холодная ладонь! Как приятно будет потом приложить ее к разгоряченному лбу, остудить пьяный пожар.

Глаза у незнакомца были лаковые, огромные, дикие, словно у вздыбленного коня, и Андерс шикнул ему «ш-ш-ш», как шептал бы испуганному животному, чтобы унять. Сердце отстукивало секунды, с трудом протягивая их сквозь застывшее время. И наконец незнакомец улыбнулся ему и сказал куда-то в сторону:

— И правда, ну какой же он Джек? 

И танец в пабе понесся вскачь, захохотали у барной стойки, поддержали скрипки, отступило в угол что-то огромное, мохнатое, скорчилось там на плетеном коврике, поджав под себя лапы.

Холодные руки обхватили Андерса покрепче, и вот уже они с незнакомцем плясали вдвоем, и голова все еще была на месте…

Только сердце было не на месте теперь.


End file.
